In the field of boating, the use of trailers to haul, load, launch, transport, and/or store boats has been standard for decades. There are different types of boat trailers including self-propelled, roll-on, or glide-path, which are respectively used depending on the size of the boat and the user's preferred method for launching or loading a boat. The process of loading or launching a boat onto a trailer often requires that the trailer is submerged into water as it is backed up to the boat. This creates a problem for boaters because typically the brake and turn signal lights are located at the rear left and right corners of the trailer. These light fixtures are routinely submerged into the water, which over time has a corrosive and deteriorating effect, including damage to the electrical wiring of these light fixtures. Replacing the brake and turning signals on boat trailers, as well has having to rewire electrical systems associated with these lighting fixtures, is expensive and laborious over time. However, these light fixtures are required by law and must be maintained in good working condition according to State and local regulations.
Most boat trailers have guide posts, sometimes referred to as guide poles, which literally function to guide the boat onto the trailer for efficient and proper loading or launching. There is prior art that teaches the attachment of lighting fixtures to guide posts in addition to or instead of at the rear corners of a boat trailer, however the mode of attachment still poses a problem for boaters. This invention focuses on an improved assembly for attaching the existing or additional light fixtures to the guide posts of boat trailers that, addressing problems still encountered by boaters, namely increased width of trailer area and problematic wind vaning.
The advantages of attaching the light fixtures to the guide posts are that the elevated position improves visibility for the user during loading; eliminates the routine and repeated submersion of the light fixtures into water; provides increased visibility to vehicles directly behind the trailered vessel: and increases safety by reducing the rate of rear end collisions, which has been determined by the National Transportation Safety Board (NTSB) based on their research in the auto industry.